


Let me just try something

by Galaxy2bones



Series: Phan one shots [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy2bones/pseuds/Galaxy2bones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil gets drunk with Dan at the party and later on they "try something"</p><p>So Like PJ is having a house party and so they get really drunk but sadly have no luck with any of the girls at the party. Dan ends being kinda annoyed because he never has lady luck and phil tries to cheer him up by having them watch a movie together but Dan falls asleep fifteen minutes in so phil carries him to bed but when phil goes to leave dan sleepily whispers stay. So he stays but he's also really drunk and he knows dan was sad bc he was lonely and so Phil decides maybe he should try and fix that (you know what i mean).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me just try something

Phil has never been a party person. Given, He likes parties, it's the parties that don't like him. So when Dan bursted into his room full of energy saying that PJ was throwing a party. He wasn't exactly keen to go but he knew he had to because Dan would be probably too inebriated to drive himself home. Phil and Dan were both lucky Phil isn't a big drinker or else Dan would have no ride home. So of course, Phil said he would go, he would never leave his best friend to probably just pass out instead of getting a ride because he hates asking for things.

It was hard for Phil to stay mad about going because Dan looked so happy to go. Mostly because PJ had told him there were gonna be some new people, girls to be exact, people they hadn't already embarrassed themselves in front of. Dan had been having a bit of a existential crisis of loneliness lately. So he was very excited to get to meet new people. It worried Phil because he knew that the night would most likely end with Dan moping and Phil comforting him with a movie on low in the background. Illuminating then on the couch as Dan would just sit there head on Phil's lap spouting out all the thoughts crowding his head and Phil would ruffle his hair comfortingly. 

It wasn't weird for them to be like this, they had lived together too long to have boundaries. "Phil are you ready?" Dan shouted from the living room and Phil sighed checking his fringe in the mirror. "Yeah hold on." Phil sighed as he went out to the living room. "Ready." He stated and Dan smiled hugging him giddly. "Let's go then!" He beamed as they walked out to the car. "This is gonna be so fun!" Dan exclaimed as they parked the car. 

"Right." Phil muttered still not really in a party mood. He tried his best to smile and laugh along when Dan talked to whoever he was talking to, mostly girls. As the night winded down the drinks increased Phil even decided to grab a beer since one couldn't hurt right? "Phil, why do they never say yes? Why does it all just be a once and never a while never forever." Dan mumbled drunkenly stand against a wall obviously too drunk to stand. "You are about to fall over come let's go home." Phil ushered throwing Dan's arm over his shoulders so he could be his human crutch. "I just want a chance. Is that too much to ask for Phil?" Phil frowned as he put Dan in the passenger seat. 

"You'll find someone. You're amazing Dan, I know you will." Phil reassured as he threw the car in gear and pulled out. "It's been years, neither of us have someone. There's no use. I'm done trying, I'll wait for fate to take me." Phil raised a eyebrow in confusion but laughed. "If you let fate take you you'll just end up with me forever." Dan shrugged pushing his hair back. "I've enjoyed it this long." Was all he said but the small sentence left Phil scarlet a fluster covering him. "Heh yeah, wanna drop in a movie?" Phil asked as they got inside Dan just shrugged hands in pockets as he threw himself backward onto the couch. "You pick, 'm not watchin' c'mere. Pillow." Dan slurred tiredly patting the area next to him. 

Phil sat down after throwing in a random movie, Dan readjusted so his head was on Phil's lap. "Why does something I've live with forever hurt now. I don't want to hurt Phil." Phil let his hands fiddle with Dan's hair mindlessly. "I know love I know." Dan turned over on to his side nuzzling Phil's lap to get comfortable. Phil smiled dragging the back of his fingers softly down the side of Dan's face. Dan made a purr-like sound as he continued to mumble incoherently as he fell asleep. Phil stretched yawning as he got up slowly and scooped up his best friend. 

"Let's get you to bed." He stated as he carried Dan and set him down. "Stay." Phil would of left knowing Dan was just drunk. "Please." Dan pleaded and Phil obliged curling up next to Dan. Dan wrapped his arms around phil tangling their legs together boundaries long lost in the years. "Phil, if I'm still alone around Christmas can you promise to set me up with first girl we see for 2016." Phil laughed shaking his head in the darkness. It couldn't be seen but Dan knew because he felt it the vibration of Phil's neck against Dan's loose fingers that were draped over him. "Sure thing." Dan sighed yawning "I'm mad, haven't even had a one night stand in months, so lonely." Dan complained Phil blushing because he was sick of hearing this but his only thought of how to fix Dan could change everything. 

"Dan could I maybe try something?" Dan raised a eyebrow dazed eyes drifting over Phil. "Uh go for it." Dan muttered and Phil could feel himself tense with fear could feel the pull in his gut. Phil let his hands slowly drift to Dan's Jeans unzipping them slowly too afraid of Dan freaking out to even move at a remotely normal speed. "Phil..." Dan muttered blushing but he didn't stop him as he pulled down his pants and boxers. Phil blushed dark as Dan's half hard member sprung up from being caught on the waist band as Phil pulled down his pants and boxers. "How many drinks have you had Dan?" Phil asked and Dan shrugged "I lost count at 7 beers and 5 shots." Phil cursed and moved his hands away pushing his hair back.

"I can't do this, not with you like this. It could all be the alcohol." He turned away from Dan but it useless because Dan just scooched up to him and wrapped his arms around Phil from behind. "Come on, you can just say I talked you into it. It wouldn't be a lie because it is what I'm currently doing." Dan whispered kissing wetly across the side of Phil's neck and letting his hands drift across the bulge forming in Phil's boxers. Phil took a sharp intake of breath and sighed shakily, he had played this scenario a million times in his head it's all he's thought about since this existential loneliness started effecting Dan. Phil had entertained the idea of being more than friends with Dan a million times but he always put it off as curiosity. Now as the breach stared him in the face it was so very hard to resist. "Oh fuck it." He swore as he turned to face Dan crashing his lips with his and letting his hand pull Dan closer by his hips. 

It was all such a fast action that Phil ended up pulling Dan on top of him forcing Phil onto his back. Dan giggled as he grinded down onto Phil. "Is that close enough for you?" Phil laughed as he moaned against Dan's lips. "Y-yes." Phil stammered and Dan smirked as he kissed down Phil's jaw and neck; Sucking once he found Phil's sweet spot. Phil moaned biting his lip as Dan pulled Phil's boxers down and started jerking his erection. 

It all felt completely surreal like a sadistic dream, it wasn't though. It was happening right before Phil's eyes. Phil let his head fall slack back onto the pillow behind him as Dan trailed kisses down his chest. A moan escaped him as Dan took him in his mouth but it felt more like a firework as he felt a vibrant tension go through his anatomy. Phil grabbed at the sheets moaning copiously "want to fuck you." He spoke in between moans, Dan took Phil's cock out of his mouth smirking. "Oh yeah?" Dan tested hovering his face above Phil's.

Dan yelped giggling as Phil flipped them so Phil was on top of him "Yeah I do." Phil breathed against Dan's neck letting his teeth graze his sweet spot. "Top drawer." Dan stated and Phil got up off him knowing exactly what he was talking about; Grabbing the Lube and smirking and shaking his head at the thought of Dan opening himself up. A pull in his gut as he wondered if Dan ever thought of Phil while doing this act. Dan took in a sharp breath moaning as he breathed out as Phil started opening him up with his tongue while lubricating his fingers and slowly switching his tongue for his fingers. "Oh, fuck." Dan swore as Phil crooked two fingers hitting his prostate perfectly and making him grasp the sheets harshly. 

"Well, if you insist." Phil slowly entered Dan bottoming out but it was hard to be slow when he had been thinking of doing stuff like this for years. Dan let out a high pitched moan as Phil thrusted back into him. "You don't have to be slow. I've done this with toys before. Shit." Dan said in between moans but was practically cut off by his own moaning as Phil picked up the pace making him uphold the sheets and launch his head back into the pillow behind it. Phil started stroking Dan's length in time with his thrusts. Dan finally knew what it was like to be unable to think about anything other then what was happening to him right now. "Gonna cum." Phil said but the warning was useless because right when he finished speaking a loud moan escaped and he unloaded into his best friend. 

Dan letting out a whimpering moan as he too came across his own chest. Phil let out a relieved sigh as he pulled out and laid back against the sheets. Dan curled up too him, too tired and hungover to want clean himself off. "Night Phil." He let his head lay on Phil's chest. "Night Dan." they both fell asleep in minutes.


End file.
